


Time and Time Again

by savi121



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer Player Donghyuck, Football | Soccer Player Jaemin, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Build, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savi121/pseuds/savi121
Summary: Mark has gone through life after life, ending up with the same person - Lee Donghyuck.No matter what, no matter where, and no matter why, they always found each other. Mark is the only one that remembers everything they've been through, Donghyuck has no recollection of their past lives together.When Mark's parents send him off to boarding school in Korea, he meets his other half once again. But, it looks like getting together was going to be a bit tricker than usual.





	1. Intro

Lee Donghyuck.

That was his name, no matter the era, place, or year. It was a pretty name really, one that Mark had grown to love time and time again. He loved the way it rolled off his tongue, a feeling of easiness washing over his body just by hearing it, it was that simple for him. Mark could swear that he’d never get tired of hearing it, like a song that he could listen to for the rest of his days. 

The nicknames were always the same too, never changing over the years.

Donghyuckie.

Dongsookie.

Hyuck. _It was Mark’s favorite, simple and sweet._

There were even a few instances of the nickname Duck, never being the one Donghyuck favored over the others. 

Mark remembered everything, from the days of wearing Hanboks and growing up by the river, to the days of royalty and falling in love with a lowly peasant boy, even as far back as the Goryeo dynasty - being an artist of celadon ceramics and teaching a timid, yet boisterous boy, the simple way to work the clay - during times of invasion and long-awaited expeditions.

The boy remembered it all, down to every detail, the ones that mattered anyways. 

Donghyuck, well, not so much. 

But, though some lifetimes were shorter, more painful, or even frightening, Donghyuck and him always found their way to each other, no matter the circumstances.


	2. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is a bit overwhelmed meeting his new roommate and all his friends, but it seems like boarding school might not be all that bad.

Mark didn’t like the sound of boarding school.

Every time he thought about it, he imagined a place full of snobby rich kids complaining about having to share their space.

Fancy buildings, itchy uniforms, and a place you’re never leaving. He didn’t like it one bit, begging his parents for weeks to let him stay in Canada. They told him over and over that it would be better for him. He’d be able to embrace his culture, fully learn the language, make new friends, and that the education was better in Korea.

Mark didn’t want any of that.

Maybe he was being selfish, but he didn’t care. He liked his life how it was and didn’t want it to take a sudden change in his last year of high school.

Yet, here he was, opening the door to his new dorm room. He was immediately met with the brightest smile he’d ever seen. It was a smile that could stop millions in their tracks just to admire him before going on with their day, thinking about it until their head it the pillow and the sun set below the horizon. Soft features adorned his face and sunlight from the small window on the far wall shone through his brown locks. He looked to be about the same size as Mark although his shoulders appeared to be a bit broader. Mark hadn’t realized how long he had been staring until the other boy introduced himself.

“Hi, you must be my roommate or at least I hope you are. Being killed by some ax murderer wasn’t really how I was planning out the beginning of the school year. Now, if you wanted to wait until the end of the semester, I wouldn’t stop you.” The boy smiled, sticking out his hand for Mark to shake. “The name’s Jaemin.”

_A sense of humor too. Was this kid perfect?_

Mark chuckled and shook Jaemin’s hand, introducing himself and thanking the heavens that his roommate wasn’t awkward. He wasn’t bad with people, but when first getting to know them, he wasn’t very good either. If someone didn’t break the awkward tension for him, he’d be doomed.

“Thankfully, I forgot my ax back in Canada so it looks like you’ll live another day.” Jaemin laughed at Mark’s response, going back to his things to unpack.

The dorm room was a lot bigger than Mark expected it to be. There was enough room to fit both of their beds and desks, even offering enough extra room for Mark when he was in the mood to have his own little dance party when Jaemin wasn’t around. Yeah, he does those sometimes. Don’t judge him. From the state the room was in, it didn’t look like Jaemin had arrived too long before him. There were only a few clothes in the closet and what Mark could swear was a million face products on the bathroom counter. Mark began to unpack as well, carelessly throwing his clothes on his bed in search of his toiletries.

Small conversations between Jaemin and Mark replaced the awkward silence in the hopes of getting to know each other before the stress of school overtook their bodies. As Mark finally found his toothbrush -- laying on the bottom of his duffle bag and touching god knows what, prompting Mark to remember to buy a new one -- there was an ungodly set of screams that came through the hallway. Neither of the boys closed the door, allowing the screams to echo through the hall and into their room. The boy that offered the highest pitched scream flew through the door first, two following in tow and two others slowly making their may behind them, seemingly done with the other's behavior.

“Jaemin-hyung, Jisung is trying to-,” the boy cut himself off as he took sight of Mark. Mark hadn’t realized he dropped his toothbrush, most likely out of fear, until he noticed it laying on the floor. _Yeah, definitely buying a new one._ The boy who came in the door first waved at Mark, giddily smiling at the possibility of a new friend.

“I’m sorry. Mark, these are my friends. It’s my third year here so I’ve had to put up with them for a while.” Jaemin walked over towards the five new kids, trying not to overwhelm Mark than they already did.

“That’s Renjun,” Jaemin said, pointing towards the boy that wore an oversized sweater, brown locks falling past his eyes. Renjun offered him a smile and a nice to meet you before Jaemin carried on with his introductions.

“That’s Jisung, he’s the youngest, and the most annoying, so steer clear of him,” Jaemin laughed at a not amused Jisung, the other four boys joining in while Jisung pursed his lips, keeping his words on hold for the moment.

“That’s Chenle,” Jaemin said, the enthusiasm in his voice now gone as Chenle went up to Mark to give him a high five, acting like he’d know Mark for years. “He’s really loud so I’m sorry if he keeps you up until 2 in the morning.” Chenle, through Jaemin’s insults, kept a smile on face, not seeming to have a care in the world.

Walking up to the next boy, Jaemin put his arm around his shoulder, slightly pushing the last unintroduced boy to the side. The other boy was glaring in Jaemin’s direction and Mark wasn’t sure if it was something to ask about. “This one, the best one of all of them, is Jeno. He’s cool, you’ll like him.” Jaemin smiled and Jeno mirrored his expression, eyes curled up into crescent moons. Mark couldn’t decide which of their smiles were more mesmerizing until he took noticed of the last boy.

Once his scorn was gone and a smile poked through his pouty, heart-shaped lips, Mark could swear he felt his heart skip a beat. Everything about him was soft, from his big, doe eyes to his small, boopable nose. His tan skin complimented his dark hair and light colored clothes. An earring dangled from his right ear, reminding Mark of the fact that he always wanted to get his ears pierced but was too afraid of how much it would hurt. He’s heard all the horror stories and he was not exactly looking to live through one and watch his ear fall off. Okay, it was a bit overdramatic, but Mark wasn’t taking any chances. Once Jaemin unwrapped his arm from around Jeno’s shoulder, he motioned to the last boy.

“This is-” Jaemin was cut off by the boy that caught Mark’s eye, walking up to him and sticking his hand out for him to shake. 

“I’m Lee Donghyuck, the best kid at this school and the best player on the soccer team, but I’m sure you’ve heard about me already.” Jaemin, feeling immensely terrible for the Donghyuck’s rather extravagant introduction, walked over to Donghyuck and put a hand on his shoulder.

“He just got here today. He has no idea who you are, dumbass,” Jaemin snickered and avoided Donghyuck’s attempts to smack him. The boys behind them couldn’t suppress their laughter either, further damaging the boy’s ego. Quickly changing the subject, Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s hand in his own and shook it for the both of them, muttering a nice to meet you. He would’ve walked back to the others if Mark would let go of his hand, but instead, Mark was staring at him, eyebrows raised and eyes a bit wider than they had been before.

Lee Donghyuck.

_Lee Donghyuck._

As in _his_ Donghyuck? His person? His soulmate? How did he find him so quickly? He usually found him during his 20’s, sometimes even his 30’s if the world wasn’t in his favor that particular lifetime. But, 18? Something must have been wrong, this wasn’t right. Every time he found Donghyuck this early, he would end up-

“Hey.” Concern coated Donghyuck’s voice as he waved his hand in front of Mark’s face. “Mark? Are you okay?” Mark blinked a few times and shook his head. All the boys were glancing at Mark, hushing their whispers and waiting for him to respond.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Sorry. Your earring is so cool, I’ve always wanted to get one,” Mark said enthusiastically, a smile overtaking his face as he tried to mask his nervous laughter. Donghyuck suddenly stood up straight, pushing back his shoulders and letting an overly happy smile peek past his lips once more.

“Oh god, now you’ve done it.” The boy with the oversized sweater spoke up. _Renjun, was it?_ “We gotta get him out of here before his ego grows anymore.” Renjun grabbed Donghyuck by the arm and began to drag him out of the room, everyone else following closely behind him, chatting amongst themselves.

“We’re gonna go to the cafeteria for dinner, wanna join us?” Jaemin asked, not wanting to leave Mark in the dorm all by himself. He knew his friends were a lot but they were good kids, they really were, and he hoped Mark would see that. Mark nodded and followed Jaemin to the cafeteria.

As much as he wished he could stay in the dorm, unpack his stuff, and contemplate the fact that he _already_ found Donghyuck, he knew he should go and make friends.

The hallways leading to the cafeteria were like a maze. Mark tried to memorize the path there, knowing he was going to get lost if he didn’t. He’d never been to a school like this before, somewhere so big and fancy that allowed you to get lost within its walls. Mark was used to his small high school. Sure, it wasn’t the best place and didn’t offer everything under the sun, but it was everything he had known. It’s where his friends were. It’s where his assigned seat was. It’s where his locker decorated with baby lion stickers and photos of his favorite ice skaters was. It’s where he learned to play guitar and where his brother refused to let anyone bully him. It’s where he grew up and knew the halls like the by the back of his hand. He was grateful he found Donghyuck, he truly was. But, finding him this early wasn’t what he wanted. Mark wanted to wait years until he found his other half. It was too early, way too early. The boy shuttered at the thought.

_Two lefts, one right, wait until you reach the set of double doors then turn right again, walk down the long hallway with the awards in boxes on the wall then turn left again. If you’ve reached the band hall, you went too far._

Mark memorized the way to get there and repeated it to himself like a manta. The other boys were probably giving him weird looks as he sat down and played with his food, whispering rights and lefts to help him keep it in his brain. When their food was gone, which meant when Donghyuck and Jeno were done eating everyone’s food, Mark told the group he was tired and was ready to just go back to the dorm and unpack.

“It was nice to meet you, Mark!” Donghyuck smiled and the others seconded his statement. “I hope we can all hang out again soon.” Mark mirrored Donghyuck’s expression and nodded.

If only he knew.

Jaemin came back with Mark to the dorm and they both went back to unpacking, exchanging few words until Mark was ready to pass out. It was a day of only a couple things to do, but Mark was exhausted and honestly overwhelmed. He wasn’t sure how long it was going to take him to get used to all of this. Used to living in a dorm, living at school, and being one room away from his soulmate, worrying about how he was supposed to make of all this work for the better.

Mark understood it was going to take time, it always does, but something about this time was different. Donghyuck was practically the same boy he was every lifetime: loud, arrogant, and playful. Mark was glad he’d never have to worry about that changing. But, even though he’s been with the same boy time and time again, he hated this part. He hated loving and longing for a boy that never remembered anything. It made him feel rather desperate, always taking the leap, knowing he would get him to be his in the end, no matter what. It was painful. Worth it, but painful.  

Mark flopped on his bed and sighed, looking up at the ridges in the ceiling and trying to calm his nerves. Jaemin noticed Mark’s overwhelmed state and layed down beside him. He was fast to get close to people, hoping Mark didn’t mind the close proximity and worried he was like this because of his friends.

“You good?” Jaemin asked, taking turns looking at Mark from the edge of his sight and up and the ceiling. Mark let out a dry laugh, realizing how crazy he must be acting.

“Yeah yeah, I’m good. Just tired,” Mark said as he sat up straight in an attempt to stop Jaemin from worrying. He didn’t want to worry the kid and him acting the way he was wasn’t going to help.

“Well,” Jaemin hummed, sitting up alongside Mark, “In that case let’s brush our teeth and head to bed. We’ve got a long day of awkward introductions and endless syllabuses ahead of us tomorrow.” Mark was happy he got Jaemin as his roommate. It was like he had known him for years, the feeling of contentment filling the room despite the lack of interaction. When Mark questioned why they were going to brush their teeth together, Jaemin claimed it was a “bonding experience”.

_Cute._

“Dude.” Jaemin looked at Mark in horror, face scrunching up and eyeing the toothbrush Mark had stuck in his mouth. “Didn’t that thing fall on the floor earlier?” Mark’s eyes went wide as he let the toothbrush fall out of his mouth. He lunged for the sink and used his hands -- probably not much more sanitary -- and wiped his tongue off under the running water. Jaemin didn’t know whether to be disgusted or laugh at his new friend’s distress. “That’s okay buddy,” Jaemin tried his best to contain his laughter but to no avail, “we’ll get you a new one tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it isn't very long, but I'm so impatient and excited when it comes to posting stuff that I just had to do it. I really really hope you guys like it and thank you so so much for all the support on the introduction. If you guys like the AU that much, I'll try my best to post as regularly as possible! ~


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Mark gets lost. 
> 
> But, someone who's lost seems to always get found.

Somehow, someway, Mark was able to find all his classes just fine. Of course, with the exception of being late to his science class. He found out ten minutes into class that he was in the wrong room, wondering why his name was never called when the teacher took attendance. Mark was at least thankful for the fact that in every one of his classes contained at least one of his new friends, Donghyuck being in four of six of them. It was a blessing, but at the same time a curse, until he figures everything out at least.

The boy was having a good day and felt elated that everything was going smoothly until, you guessed it, he got lost within the schools endless hallways. He made it back to the cafeteria at the very least.

“Okay, so if I turned left last time, I have to turn right, walk down the long hallway, then I turn right? Wait, no, that’s not it. I turned right last time so I’m supposed to turn left. But, did I turn left last time or did I turn right? Did I even walk down the right hallway? Where’s the band-” Mark’s whispers to none other than himself were cut short as someone bumped into his shoulder. Now, if you were to ask Mark, it was more than just a measly “bump”. The boy was running full speed and practically body slammed Mark to the ground. But, if you asked the other boy, he was just trying to get to soccer practice.

“Shit I’m sorry,” the boy looked down at Mark who was honestly just trying not to cry. _That was definitely going to leave a bruise._ Groaning in pain, Mark looked up and realized who he could blame for the bruise that he could feel already forming on his elbow.

Donghyuck was dressed in a soccer uniform, sporting the school’s colors of navy blue and maroon, knee-high socks, and cleats. The soccer ball he was holding was now rolling down the hallway, falling from Donghyuck’s grip on impact. “Oh, it’s you. I’m sorry about that,” Donghyuck said while grabbing Mark’s hand and helping him off the ground. The younger boy took the time to carefully wipe off the dirt that stuck to Mark’s clothes.

“I’m actually glad I found someone I know,” _more slammed into than found,_ “I can’t find my way back to the dorm.” Mark refused to make eye contact with the other boy that stood with him in the empty hallway. He felt embarrassed enough that he couldn’t find his way back and if had to look into Donghyuck’s honey colored eyes for even a second, he swears he’d start crying.

“I would he-,”

“Donghyuck, dude, if we’re late again coach is going to make us do drills a hundred times. We have to go.” Mark recognized the soft, low voice that came from down the hall. Looking behind him, Mark saw Jaemin standing in the hallway, bouncing on the balls of his feet, gesturing with his hands for Donghyuck to hurry the hell up. Donghyuck looked between Mark and Jaemin over and over, contemplating if he should help Mark out or leave the poor boy stranded and lost.

“I’ve got practice right now and,” Donghyuck checked the time on his phone, mentally freaking out because he only had two minutes to make it to the other side of the school, “I’m already late so I can’t walk you to the dorm, but if you stay for our practice we can go back together afterwards. Or, I can text Jeno and he can come to rescue you.” Donghyuck’s words were rushed but Mark could make out what he was trying to say.

“I don’t mind watching your p-,” Donghyuck grabbed his hand, dragging him down the hall before he could finish.

His hands were slightly bigger than Mark’s. Warmth emitted from Donghyuck’s palms. It was a warmth that Mark knew was just the other boy’s hot-blooded nature. It reminded him of the times when Mark was cold and Donghyuck was there to warm him without hesitation. 

_“What movie did you want to see again?” Donghyuck asked, looking at the selection of movies to watch, trying to guess the one Mark wanted to see. Mark liked to go out and watch movies at the fancy theaters where Donghyuck would rather stay at home and play a few games of yut with their friends. They were going to be lucky if this particular theater even played the movies in Korean, something that wasn’t common at the time due to Japan blocking most of their Korean languaged media._

_“I think it was called ‘A Mother’?” Mark questioned, rubbing his hands together to find warmth that not even his suit jacket and thick coat could provide. Winter was slowly sneaking up on them, crisp autumn wind blowing through their clothes and down their spines. Donghyuck didn’t mind the cold. The younger boy found heat easier than his partner, usually a sweating mess in the summertime. Winter was when he finally didn’t have to worry about sweat stains showing through his suit._

_Donghyuck peered over at Mark, noticing the way he shivered each time the wind picked up. The poor boy’s pockets weren’t deep enough for how far he was shoving them in, looking for any source of heat to which his coat couldn’t provide._

_“You should have brought another jacket, you know how cold you get, dumbass,” Donghyuck snickered. There was no real meaning in his insult, but he didn’t want to seem like he actually cared about Mark. He was too cool for that, of course. “Give me your hands.” Mark compiled and lifted his hands so they would find their way into Donghyuck’s palms. It felt as if ice and fire met, the fire quickly melting the ice effortlessly. The younger boy held Mark’s hands a bit tighter, using his new grip on the other boy to pull him closer and plant an unsuspecting, but not surprising, kiss on Mark’s cheek. Mark’s eyes widened, immediately checking his surrounding for prying, judging eyes. Donghyuck didn’t give it a second thought. “Now you shouldn’t be cold for a while,” Donghyuck cheekily grinned, winking at Mark who was still trying to recover. “Now come on, we’re going to miss the movie.”_

The days where Mark was at a low point and the other boy’s touch had the ability to comfort him in an instant.

_Mark paced back in forth in his room, stopping every time he thought he had come up with an idea but eventually trashed it, going back to pacing and looking for another one._

_“My prince, your pacing is starting to worry me,” the dark-haired Hwarang said, laying his bow against the wall. He strode up to the bed and plopped down happily. If anyone else were in that room, he would have never in a million years been that comfortable around the prince._

_“The Gim clan is bound to attack any day now. There is no way for me to stay calm, not when my dad is testing me to use our military efficiently.” Mark sighed, sitting down on his silk sheets next to the other boy, wiping his sweaty palms on his dress. It was normal for other clans to attack theirs, wanting more power and riches, he just didn’t understand why his dad left it up to him. He’s only twenty-one, he’s too young to be dealing military forces and possible attacks on their kingdom._

_“I’m the best Hwarang Korea has to offer. You don’t need to worry about anything as long as I’m around.” The other boy snickered, although he felt his heart begin to race thinking about going to battle again._

_“Best or not, Donghyuck, I’m worried. You won’t be able to protect everyone,” Mark said, feeling absolutely overwhelmed. The last thing he wanted to be was his people’s downfall. They were relying on him, they trusted him. There was no way he could break their trust, not before he even became king. Donghyuck inched closer to Mark, putting his hand over Mark’s smaller one._

_“My prince yo_ _—”_

_“I told you to stop calling me that,” Mark whined, resembling that of a child._

_“Mark, you’re going to do fine. I’ll be by your side the entire time. I’ve got a few years of war up my sleeve, so count on your best Hwarang to do the job, okay?” Donghyuck said as he pulled Mark into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly. Mark wrapped his arms around the other, feeling relaxed within in grip._

_“Okay.”_

The lifetime that Donghyuck outlived him and the last thing he felt was the warmth from his palms on his cheeks as Donghyuck kissed him one last time.

_“God, Mark. Fuck! Why did you_ _—_ _I just_ _—_ _god. You’re so fucking stupid, you know that right?”_

_Donghyuck held the older boy in his arms, blood covering his hands._

_An arrow stuck out of the side of Mark’s body, lodged deep enough that there was no way he was going to survive and Donghyuck knew it. Jaehyun died from even less than that protecting T_ _aeyong. He knew it immediately, but he didn’t have the heart to accept it._

_How do you accept that the love of your life is dying right in front of you?_

_“Donghyuck.” The younger stopped his panic when Mark put his bloodied hand against his face. “I love you, you know that?” Mark coughed, blood following in turn, dripping off his lips and down his chin. Donghyuck’s hands trembled as he pulled out a spare cloth and whipped Mark’s face._

_“Of course I know that.” He could hear nothing but his own heartbeat in his ears, completely unaware of whatever was happening around him. Donghyuck placed his trembling hand on Mark’s cheek, for once not caring about the hot tears that kept falling. Mark put his own hand on Donghyuck’s, using whatever strength he had left._

_“I’m scared,” Mark’s voice was faint but still trembling. Trembling from fear and pain. He didn’t have to step in front of the arrow, but his brain worked faster than his body. He didn’t regret it, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be scared. Donghyuck held Mark’s face in his hands, pulling him closer and kissing Mark with the most sincerity he’d ever shown him, not caring for the moist, red liquid that ended up covering his lips._

_Warmth. Mark could only feel Donghyuck’s warmth._

_Pulling away, he pulled Mark into his chest and whispered into his ear._

_“I’ve got you. I’ve always got you. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” Donghyuck petted Mark’s hair, running his fingers through his dirted locks. He held him as close as his body would allow, fearing what would happen if he let go._

_Mark could only manage a whisper now, sputtering on blood with every breath._

_“I don’t want to die.”_

One simple touch held so many memories that rushed through Mark’s head at light speed, leaving the boy internally begging for more. When Donghyuck’s hand slipped out of his own, Mark realized he’d already been dragged through the entire school, now standing by the bleachers next to the soccer field. He watched as Donghyuck and Jaemin ran onto the field and joined the other kids standing in line. It didn’t seem like the coach was angry so they must have made it right on time.

Practice went on for a few hours. The sun’s rays heavily shone down on them, making even Mark sweat when he wasn’t even moving a muscle. The older boy’s eyes didn’t leave the field once. Well, more didn’t leave Donghyuck, but Mark would never admit that. He watched as the sun rays found their way through the other boy’s dark hair and highlighted him pretty tan skin. The way Donghyuck’s feet moved in sync with the ball, dribbling it in between each cone with ease. If Mark didn’t know any better, he would have guessed Donghyuck had been playing for years upon years, but then again that could have been the case.

There was a  moment their eyes met and Donghyuck sent him a smile. It wasn’t any regular smile. It was Donghyuck’s smile. The one that takes a few seconds to form but overtakes his face in pure joy, all his teeth coming into view and making his eyes scrunch up. A smile that Mark hadn’t seen in so long, one that made him lose his balance and almost fall off the bleachers. Periodically, Jaemin would look to Mark, noticing the glint of longing in his eye as he watched Donghyuck practice. He could practically feel his heart drop. The distraction caused Jaemin to trip over his own soccer ball and send his face straight into the grass.

“Dude,” Donghyuck giggled, not attempting to hide his laughter but concern still coating his words, “you okay?” He reached out his hand to Jaemin who graciously took it.

“I’m fine.” _That was a lie._

“Just have a lot on my mind right now.” _Too much floating around in his head._

“Tell coach I’m gonna go clean up,” Jaemin said, wiping off the blood that started to leak from his nose. He ran off the field and towards the school, not looking back. He felt conflicted, knowing what was right but wanting to do the wrong thing.

It was selfish.

But, was that so bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm am so so so extremely sorry this took forever. I've been on vacation for two months and never found the time to write anything, but I'm home now and am in SUCH a mood to write. Please accept this short update as an apology and I hope to post another longer part soon. Thank you for being patient and please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> wrote a little intro for a series i'm hoping to actually continue. please let me know what you think and if i should keep writing it or scrap it. have a few ideas for it, so i hope you enjoy! ^


End file.
